


Collars and Leashes

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: The Name On My Wrist [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom Misha, Leashes, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collars arrive.</p><p>I would suggest at least reading the first of the series but this would probably be okay as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Leashes

Misha was picking up their mail when he noticed there was a package in with the bills and such. He smiled, the collars and leashes had to be in there. He quickly got home, “Babe! Guess what came in the mail!” 

Jensen poked his head out of the kitchen “Did the collars come finally?”

Misha smiled and walked into the kitchen “I think they have. Should we open them after dinner?” 

Jensen bit his lip and nodded “that would probably be best.” He smiled, “But it might be a little bit torture.”

Misha chuckled and nodded “I agree. We will also need to outline the specific rules for each collar and leash.”

Jensen nodded “Yes, as well as rules for when I’m not wearing a collar.”

“Yeah, that would be good too.” Misha grabbed some dishes for dinner “Should I make a salad?”

“Uh, yeah, that would be good I think.”

Misha nodded and took out the ingredients for the salad and started putting it together, “It smells so good in here, I can’t wait to eat.”

Jensen smiled and blushed “Thank you, it's a new recipe I found online.”

Misha smiled and nodded “I’m sure it will be wonderful.” He finished the salad and put it on the table “What kind of dressing do you want?”

“Um, caesar?”

Misha nodded and grabbed the caesar dressing and put it on the table deciding that he wanted it too. “Anything else we need?”

Jensen shook his head and started putting the meal on plates.

Soon dinner was over and they both looked at the packaged box and smiled.

Misha stood up, “Go and get my laptop and meet me at the couch.”

Jensen nodded and went to follow the order.

Misha put the dishes by the sink and then went out and sat on the couch.

A moment later the sub came back with the computer. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure where it was.” 

“That’s fine, come sit with me.” 

Jensen sat down next to his dom and handed the computer over.

Misha smiled “thank you, for the regular collar and when you aren’t wearing a collar we will just leave our base rules but if you are wearing a leash as well there will be other rules.”

Jensen nodded “I agree, and I think I want it to be a thing that will allow me to let you take control.”

Misha nodded and typed a little bit “When you have the leash and your regular collar on you will only speak when spoken too unless I specify when I put it on you. Oh! Do you want to be able to go to Jared and have him have control of your leash if I am not available?”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah I think that would be good.” 

Misha nodded and typed “what else should be a rule?”

“I have to kneel next to you or sit on your lap when I have the leash on.”

“Okay, I think that should be all of the rules we need for that.” 

Jensen nodded “I agree and actually for when I don’t have any collar on can we sometimes have the rules for the scene collar in place if we want?” 

Misha nodded “Of course but we might not always be able to have all of the scene collar rules in place because most of the time when you won’t be wearing any collar at all will be during filming and maybe at conventions if you don’t want to wear your collar in front of the fans.” 

Jensen nodded “I think I will but we may want to do it from case to case.”

Misha nodded “For the scene collar we will just have our scene rules.”

“Okay but we should have other rules for the scene collar and leash.”

“That’s a good idea, do you have one you want?”

Jensen nodded a little “If you put the leash down or whatever I have to stay where I am.”

Misha nodded “You will still either kneel or sit in my lap.”

“Okay, when we are walking somewhere I have to stay two steps behind you.”

“And I want you to keep your eyes down unless I tell you to look at something.”

Jensen nodded “Sounds good to me.” 

Misha nodded and typed it all up. “Okay, let’s get those collars out” 

Jensen smiled smiled excitedly and handed him the box. 

Misha took out his pocket knife and cut the tape. He reached in and pulled out the leash. It was relatively simple it had a black leather loop handle and a couple more inches of leather before it became chain all the way to the clip.

Jensen grinned “It’s fantastic!”

Misha nodded “I agree, let's see the collars” he smiled and pulled out the day to day collar, it was simple but nice and functional. It had a clasp in the back and it came with a lock and that could be used as well. It had a ring in the middle that had a tag hanging off of it. 

Jensen reached over and turned the tag towards him, when he saw what was engraved on it he began to tear up. 

On the tag there was a heart with “M&J” inside of it. 

Misha smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you baby.”

Jensen smiled “I love you too.” He kissed Misha lovingly.

Misha kissed back as if he was trying to convey every bit of love to Jensen.

Jensen pulled back and bit his lip a little “I want to see the other one too.”

Misha nodded and reached into the box. The collar he pulled out was about an inch and a half wide and made from black leather with green satin as a lining. It had a large buckle that could also be locked in the back and in the front there was a large D-ring. 

Jensen beamed “can you put it on me? I want to see if it fits.”

Misha chuckled and nodded “yes, turn around for me”

Jensen happily shifted so his back was to Misha.

The Dom wrapped the collar around the neck of the sub and carefully buckled it. Then he used his fingers to ensure it was snug but not too tight. “There. How does it feel?”

Jensen grinned and turned toward him “It feels great! The lining is nice and soft, and I like how thick it is.”

Misha smiled and nodded “want to show off to Jared that our collars came first?”

Jensen laughed and nodded “Take a picture with me in this one then I want to put on the regular one and you can take a picture of that!”

Misha chuckled and pulled out his phone. He held it up “Smile!”

Jensen smiled and tilted his head up a little to show off the collar.

Misha took the picture then put the phone down “let’s get that off and the other one on.”

Jensen nodded and turned back around.

Misha unbuckled it and set it aside “we will keep them in the wooden boxes I made.” He picked up the chain collar and put it on Jensen. 

Jensen nodded “That’s a good idea, I like those boxes and they are the right size. We should keep the locks and keys in them as well.”

Misha nodded “I will also get a couple jewelry chains for them.” He held up his phone “Okay, smile!”

Jensen smiled wide.

Misha took the picture and went to his texts. He found Jared and sent the pictures with the text “Our collars came today, did you just get an email that your’s were delayed?”

Jensen giggled and reached up to play with the tag. 

Misha smiled “How does it feel?”

“It feels great! It’s just the right length and I like the weight reminding me that I’m wearing it.”

“I like the way it looks on you. I like the other one too but this one especially just looks right.”

Jensen blushed and nodded “It feels right too.”

Misha kissed his cheek then felt his phone vibrate, he looked at the text.

Jared had just texted back a picture of Gen’s middle finger.

The couple both collapsed into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please leave comments and ideas for me and follow me on tumblr at sherlocksbeehiveblogs!


End file.
